a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling a length of rope using a hand-held device, when the length of rope is at a distance from the user of the apparatus.
b. Related Art
When mooring a boat, for example a pleasure boat, at a mooring or dock it is often difficult or inconvenient to jump ashore and tie the boat up to a bollard. This may be because the boat is being operated single handedly, in which case the skipper will have to leave the helm, or because it is difficult to get close enough to the dock to able to jump ashore.
It may be possible to throw a loop of rope so that it falls around the bollard; however, this is usually difficult and often takes several attempts. In many situations it is necessary to be able to tie the boat to the bollard quickly before the boat drifts too far.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for handling a length of rope that addresses these difficulties.